Blood Plus : Nankurunaisa
by Ellie72127
Summary: Takes place after the last episode. Kai soon learns that Julia might be able to wake Saya up without her going crazy again. With a old foe rising, they will need Saya's help again. SayaxHaji, KaixMao, JuliaxDavid. Rated T for language and violence.
1. It Begins Again

Blood +: Nankurunaisa

Summary: Takes place after the last episode. Kai they soon learn that Julia might have found a way to wake up Saya safely without her killing everything she sees.

Disclaimer: I do not own blood plus or any of the characters, except Haji whose playing the cello in my room. ;)

Kai put the book down to look at the two little girls under him that were fast asleep. He took one girl in each arm and carried them upstairs to bed. _They look just like her._ He came back down and sat on the couch and turned on the TV, but not really paying attention._ It has only been 5 months and they look 5 years old._

_Flashback_

_Julia finishes looking at the girls and walks over to Kai. " It seems that they seem to be able to grow faster than humans until they stop growing like Saya."_

" _So they look like they're 5 but they are only 5 months old?" _

"_Exactly." _

"Hey! Kai, are you there?" He snapped out of his thoughts to look up and see Mao staring at him.

"Hey", said Kai looking a little confused.

Mao smiled. "Hey yourself! Where have you been? I haven't seen you in ages!"

"You saw me last week."

"Uh... but, a week is still such a long time to see someone." Mao said trying to hide her blush.

"Wait a minute. How did you get in-

"Oh Kai! Where are the girls? Asleep already?" Mao quickly changed the subject.

"Yea"

"Oh. I wish I could have saw them today. 5 years, right?"

"Months."

"Aren't you the one who said to treat them like normal girls? You haven't even told them anything about Diva, you've only said that she's their mom and that the girl in the pictures and at the family grave is their aunt Saya."

"Give me a break Mao. I don't know if I should tell them, let alone what to say." Mao comes up and gives him a hug.

"Well, I hope you come to your right mind and tell them before they learn on there own. Remember when Saya learned that Diva was her sister and no one told her that she was also a chiropteran?

"Yea. I was hella angry too."

"By the way, hows Lulu?

"She's great. I see her every-" Gun shots started to ring out before Kai could finish. "Mao, stay here." Kai ran outside to see a chiropteran running on a rampage. He aimed his gun at the monster and shot at it only to make it bleed and its wounds heal seconds later." Dammit!" The chiropteran came charging at Kai ready to kill him when a man covered in black came down and struck the monster killing it. Kai then looked up to see who the man was.

"Haji?"

A/N This was the first chapter and I will make more chapters if I get good reveiws so please reveiw!


	2. Abrupt Awakening

A/N: This chapter talks about some things related to the last episode. So if your watching it on Adult Swim, you might not have seen it yet. Spoiler Warning.

Disclaimer: I do not own Blood Plus or any of the characters. Except for Solomon who I locked away so Saya and Haji could be together.

Chapter 2

"Haji? You're alive?" Kai said as he got up from the ground. But before Kai could say anything else Haji was gone. Kai went back inside to see an excited Mao standing in the room.

"What was that?" Mao said shaken up.

"Just another Chiropteran. They seem to be a lot of them lately." Kai walked over to Mao and sat down.

"But Diva's dead, so they should be gone by now."

"I know, but I don't know what this means."

"Why were you cursing?" Mao said while going to get another drink.

"Because my gun was not working. Then Haji came and killed it."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold on. You mean Haji's alive?!" Mao said running back to the room.

"Yeah", said Kai. "I kind of already knew. That day we went to the place where Saya is sleeping, I saw a pink rose with Haji's blue ribbon tied to it. So I knew he came to see her."

"Wow. Well how is everyone?" Mao said walking back to get the drink.

"Fine. Yumi and Ayumi are learning by themselves, Julia and David are fine, but I have no idea where LuLu is. I only see her every other month or so."

"Oh, well does anyone else know about Haji?" Mao said coming back to the room.

"I don't know. But I don't think so. I am going to bed now, Mao." Kai said.

"Okay. I'll see you later Kai." Mao left the house to go home.

Kai went back to the couch and turned on the TV. Soon, Kai drifts off to sleep.

**The Next Day**

"KAI, KAI, KAI!!!"

Kai woke up abruptly to see David in his face.

"What the hell man!" Kai said as he got off the couch. "How'd you get in my house?"

"Get up." David said, ignoring the question. "There is something you have to see."

"Fine" Kai got up to go change.

"Wait, how do people keep getting in here?!" Kai said as he turned around on the stairs. David didn't answer.

Thanks for the reviews. I'll be sure to update as soon as I can!


	3. Going To See Julia

A/N: Sorry for not updating for so long. I was super busy this summer and had a little writers block. But I'm back!

Disclaimer: I do not own Blood Plus or any of the characters. Except for Haji who's in my closet.

**Previously:**

"KAI, KAI, KAI!!"

Kai woke up abruptly to see David in his face.

"What the hell man!" Kai said as he got off the couch. "How'd you get in my house?"

"Get up." David said, ignoring the question. "There is something you have to see."

"Fine" Kai got up to go change.

**Chapter 3: Going to See Julia  
**

Kai went upstairs to change. When he walked passed Hibiki and Kanade's room. He creaked the door open and peeked in, noticing they were sleep. He closed the door and went into his room, got changed and came back down stairs to see David waiting on the couch.

"Okay, so what is it now and how did you get in here?" Kai said while coming down the stairs.

"Julia has discovered something." "She said that it is very urgent that you come." David said still ignoring the question.

"Whatever." Kai walked over to the door and got his jacket._ "How does everyone get in my house?! I swear it's like they all have spare keys._ "Wait, what about the twins?"

"I'll take care of them." Lewis said while coming inside.

"Okay, thanks." Kai followed David into a black car.

**MEANWHILE**

A man in a dark long jacket and hat walks along the alleyway and stops at the end.

"So, you decided to come." Another man in a dark long coat and hat says as he walks down to greet the other man.

"I could not afford to miss this meeting. So do you have the body?"

"It is in the car." The man says while pointing to the black van.

"Good. It is soon time." The man looks up to reveal his blonde curly hair.

"Soon, the world will be Diva's. And we will get our revenge."

**BACK TO KAI**

"So what is this about?" Kai said while sitting in the front seat next to David, who was driving.

"Julia has found something out about the twins and Saya. And she thinks that there is a new danger."

"What?"

"She wouldn't tell me. All she said was that she may be able to wake Saya up early." Kai's eyes widened.

END CHAPTER

A/N: Sorry for it being so short. But the good news is I'll be updating within the week so stay tuned! Reviews are love as always.


	4. Meeting With Julia

A/N Okay so here it is. Chapter 4, as promised. This one is a bit longer than the other ones and I am going to try and make the chapters longer from now on.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

David and Kai got out of the car and walked into the tall building. Inside was a security guard and a small desk with a secretary behind it. David and Kai went over to the desk.

"Is Julia still in?" David asked the secretary.

"Yes she is"

Kai and David then turned the corner and went into the elevator and pushed the button for the level one. When the elevator opened, Kai and David got out and walked down the hall. At the end of the hall there was a door which led to a big room filled with scientific equipment and computers. David and Kai went through the door to see Julia looking through a microscope.

"Hello Julia" Kai said as she turned around.

"Hello Kai."

A/N: Julia and David got married after the defeat of Diva and Julia is now three months pregnant.

"You say that there's a way to wake up Saya early?" said Kai

"Yes but it could be risky." said Julia

**MEANWHILE**

The same man with curly, blond hair in the long jacket went into an old building carrying a large cart. He took the elevator into the basement and met with an unknown man.

"Do you have the remains?" said the blond hair man

"Here they are." The unknown man opens four bags to show three chiropteran and some human remains. "It took a lot of work to get these."

"Well done." The curly blond man closes the bags and puts them in a cart. "Soon I shall see you again, my brothers." He says as he leaves with the four bags.

**BACK TO KAI**

Can she really wake up early?"

"I think it might be possible. I have discovered something about Hibiki and Kanade after I took a blood sample for research. They seem to be mostly human, with just the growth side effect. Their blood cannot crystallize each other anymore. Their blood does not kill, but it awakens." Julia said while at one of the lab tables.

"What does that mean?" Kai looked completely amazed.

"I decided to do an experiment by mixing Hibiki and Kanade's blood. I thought that it would naturally crystallize, but nothing happened. Then one day, I got a strange package in the mail that contained a portion of Diva's crystallized blood. When I mixed Hibiki and Kanade's blood with Diva's, it liquefied and became normal, as if her blood reawakened" Julia walked over to Diva's blood and picked it up to show them.

"Okay, so your saying that if we try to give Saya Hibiki and Kanade's blood, then there is a chance that she might awaken?"

"Well there is a chance that because Diva is Hibiki and Kanade's mother, is the reason why her blood awakens and could have an opposite effect on Saya."

"Meaning that she could crystallize?"

"Yes. Or the same thing that happened in Vietnam 33 years ago could happen again" Julia walks over to Kai." Since you are Hibiki and Kanade's guardian, you can make the decision."

"Okay. I need to think about this." Kai said as he left the room.

**MEANWHILE**

"Soon Diva, Carl, Solomon, Amshel, and James will be back. All I need are the twins."

A/N So, what do you think? Please read and reveiw.


	5. Coming Back Home

Kai walked through the door into his house only to be trampled by two little girls.

"Kai! Where did you go?" Little Kanade said.

"We played with Lewis!" said Hibiki.

"Did you?" Kai said while trying to stand up. When he was able to get up, he walked over to the phone and called Mao.

"Hello?" said Mao.

"Hey. This is Kai. Can you come over? I have news."

"Okay. I'll be over in a few minutes." Mao hung up.

Kai hung up and put his hands on his head. What was he going to do? It wasn't really about Hibiki and Kanade because they have gotten shots before, but about Saya. He wanted to see her again but, on the other hand, she could die or what happened in Vietnam could happen again. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't even notice Mao come in.

"Hey Kai!" Kai turned around to end up face to face with Mao.

"Huh?" Kai said

"You told me to come over because you had something to tell me."

"Oh yeah."

"Well" Mao sat down to listen. "What is it?"

"Ok, so…"

**MEANWHILE**

The man with curly blonde hair walked down the streets of Okinawa.

"The twins will be mine."

**BACK TO KAI**

Kai sat down and told Mao everything that happened this morning from when David woke him up to now as Mao sat in awe. Then she spoke.

"What!?"

"Now I don't know if I should try to wake up Saya because I might kill her. What should I do?"

"I don't know. Are you sure that She'll wake up?"

"That's the point. They don't know. Its just a theory but I still want to try and see if we can bring her back."

"Do you think that risking Saya's life is worth trying out this "theory"?"

Suddenly, a crash came from outside. Kai and Mao both went outside to see the curly blonde man standing in front of them.

"Nathan?" Kai said.

"Hello Kai. It has been a long time. I have come for the twins."

"What?" With that Nathan lunged at Kai and Mao but was thrown back by Haji.

"Haji?"

A/N I'll will be sure to update in the following week. In the next chapter, Kai makes his decision and Haji explains what happened to him.


	6. Attack And Aftermath

A/N: Since a lot of you were asking for longer chapters, here it is. Thanks for waiting! It might take a little more time to update again but I will do my best )

Disclaimer: I own jacshyt.

Chapter 6

"Haji?" said a very confused Kai.

Haji did not reply as he charged towards Nathan with his chiropteran hand. Nathan was able to dodge his hand but not his foot as Haji kicked him into the side of Omoro's. He stumbled to get up, but when he did, he ran faster than the wind at Haji. Luckily, Haji dodged and turned around to try to hit Nathan again but was struck by a chiropteran hand going through him.

"Damn, your stubborn. But I like someone who doesn't know when to give up." Nathan said with a smirk on his face as he removed his hand from inside Haji's chest.

"Haji!" Kai said as Haji fell to the ground with a thud.

"I shall return for the twins Kai, so be ready." And with that, Nathan disappeared before Haji could completely get up.

"What the hell is going on?" Mao said with a look of confusion all around her face.

Haji began to run to chase after Nathan but was stopped by Kai "Wait Haji. What is going on?" Haji turned around to face Kai with the same emotionless face, and then turned back around to leave. "Wait. At least come inside and talk." Haji finally gave in and went inside with Kai and Mao. Inside, Haji told everything that happened to him during the four months while Kai and Mao sat and listened.

"Haji, What happened? How did you survive?" said a still very confused Kai.

" After the balcony collapsed an me I passed out. I woke up in a cell and was greeted by Nathan who told me that he found me and that he would hold me prisoner for a while. I was able to escape, but before I did, he told me he would come after the twins in Okinawa . So I decided to track you down."

"So you were the one who saved me that night." Kai said in awe.

"Do you know what Nathan is plotting?" said Mao, equally in awe.

"No, but it has something to do with the twins." Haji said.

"Thanks Haji." He said while getting up but then again got trampled by the two little girls again.

"KAI!" both little girls said as they hugged him tightly but then let go to let him stand. The girls turned to look at Haji and hid behind Kai.

"Hibiki, Kanade, this is Haji." Kai said pushing them forward to meet Haji.

"Hi" Both girls said sheepish. Haji then got up and started to leave. But then, he pulled out his AK47 and shot Kai, Mao and himself.

**The End**

A/N: Psych! Just making sure you're paying attention. ;)

Haji said hi to the girls and then began to leave.

"Kai." Haji said turning a little.

"Yes?"

"Make the right decision." And with that, Haji left.

Kai knew exactly what he meant. He was talking about Saya and if he should let Julia give Saya the twin's blood.

"Kai, what should we do?" said Mao holding Hibiki.

"I'm going to call David and Julia." Kai got up and went to the phone to call them. He told them everything and when he was done, he went back over to Mao.

"What did they say?"

"David said to watch over Hibiki and Kanade closely and they will investigate this. There is just something that I don't get though. Saya killed Nathan, so how can he be alive?"

"That is weird. But let's just focus on one thing at a time. Did you make your decision about Saya yet?" Mao stood up to get some water.

"No, but I will. Today." Kai went to the kitchen to make lunch.

"Well, I have to go but if you want to talk some more, I'm here for you." Mao hugged Kai and then left.

**LATER THAT DAY**

Kai sat on the couch after putting the twins down for a nap. He noticed that he does most of his thinking on the couch. He thought about why Nathan was after the twins, if he should try to wake up Saya, and what was for dinner. He seemed like he didn't know anything .At least he knew one thing, he could always trust Mao. She was like a sister to him, or _more_ than a sister. He knew that deep down inside, Mao liked him _more_ than a friend. And he knew that deep down, he liked her _more_ than a friend too. After making his decision about one thing, he got up to make dinner.

**THAT NIGHT**

Kai left Mao to watch the twins after putting them to bed. He got on his motorcycle and head off to see David. He had gotten a car so he could take twins around but the motorcycle was for him. He had made his decision after dinner. He wanted to see Saya again, but thinking about the consequences is the reason why he waited until after dinner. He knew he had to do it, but there was still that part of his mind that keeps saying to not try this, that it is too big a risk. Well, he would know soon enough. He parked his motorcycle next to the house, got off, walked up to the house, and knocked on the door to be face to face with a very angry and tired David.

"What the hell are you doing here at this time of the night?." Said a very angry David.

"I have decided to make my decision about Saya. Tell Julia that she can try to wake up Saya."

"Is that all?"

"Well, yea kinda." Said Kai.

" So let me get this straight. You woke me up at 2am in the damn morning to tell me something that you could've told me tomorrow morning like or even on the phone. What is wrong with you?"

A/N Well, there you have it. Long enough for you? In the next chapter, the person we've all been waiting for comes back. Yep, it's Saya! Don't forget to review.


	7. Almost Here

A/N I am so sorry I haven't updated for so long. When school started I totally forgot.

Disclaimer: I don't own jack

Chapter 7

They were waiting, and waiting, and waiting, for a phone call they thought would never come. Sitting on the couch his arms holding her, waiting in anticipation of a call that could change the lives of every person in that house.

They were waiting for Saya

"_It feels so nice, being in his arms. I don't want to move."_

"Mao?" said Kai. "Are you okay? You've been a little weird today."

"Oh, I'm fine." She said when she clearly wasn't.

_"She's lying. I hope she's not uncomfortable like this. It feels so nice."_

Finally, it came. Since they were so much in thought about the person they were holding and the person who was holding them when the phone rang they yelped in surprise. Kai then fell off the couch and ran to the phone, answering it with heavy breathing.

"Hello?" Kai panted out.

"Kai, Julia's done"

"Okay, I'll be over" Kai hung up the phone, nodded to Mao who nodded back in understanding, and then was off to see his little sister again.

**MEANWHILE**

Julia sat in the rolling chair and stared at the specimen in front of her. _"Amazing"_ she thought.

"So far Saya has not woken up in a fit of rage, yet she has not changed and her vital signs have stayed the same." Julia said, talking to the shadow figure in the corner. Said shadow stepped into the light to reveal a blonde haired man known as David.

"What about you?" David asked worriedly.

"What do you mean?" said Julia who already knew where this conversation was going.

"You know what I mean." David went over and kissed her on the cheek. "You need to sleep. Even I'm tired." Julia sighed.

"David, I'm fine. I'll go to bed in a minute but first I want to check something." Julia said as she didn't even bother to turn and look at him.

"Okay, but Kai said he would be over soon." David said as walked over and kissed her before leaving the room.

Julia turned her attention back over to the glass container containing Saya sleeping on a cot. Her hair grew a tiny bit longer than it was four months ago and she was wearing the same clothes she fell asleep in. The young girl continued to sleep with a peaceful look on her face. Julia continued to watch the girl in hopes that she would open her eyes. Then, the door opened again and she heard someone walking closer to her.

"David, I'll go sleep in a minute but I just can't leave her here. What if she wakes up?" Julia said with a frustrated voice.

"I think you have the wrong man Mrs. Julia"

Julia whirled around fast to come face to face with Nathan. Before she could even backup or scream Nathan grabbed her and held her hands behind her back and a chiropteran claw pressed against her neck.

"Now tell me, where are Hibiki and Kanade's blood samples?" Nathan asked her in a deadly voice, both of them unaware that the girl in the glass container began to move.

A/N I promise to update soon because school is over and I have more time!

.


	8. Julia Attacked

**A/N I said I'd update soon so here I am. Thanks for the comments and bluerosesaya, I'll PM you as soon as I can.**

**PREVIOUSLY**

Julia whirled around fast to come face to face with Nathan. Before she could even backup or scream Nathan grabbed her and held her hands behind her back and a chiropteran claw pressed against her neck.

"Now tell me, where are Hibiki and Kanade's blood samples?" Nathan asked her in a deadly voice, both of them unaware that the girl in the glass container began to move.

**Chapter 8**

"You're alive?" asked an incredibly surprised Julia.

"Alive and kicking. Now tell me, where are Hibiki and Kanade's blood samples?"

"What are you talking about?" Julia said

"Don't play dumb with me. You know what I'm talking about."

"I really don't know. Yes I am there doctor but I don't have any blood samples of them." Julia lied

"But Julia, what happened to the samples of blood that you got to wake Saya up with?" said Nathan. Julia's whole body stood stiff. He knew.

"Oh, you thought I didn't know? Why do you think I'm here? I've been watching you for a while. I know everything." said Nathan with a kinder tone. Julia's eyes scanned the room until she found what she was looking for: Her cell phone which was sitting on the desk in front of her. _"If only I could reach it" _She thought _"Then I could call for help." _Julia's attention went back on Nathan as he started talking again.

" You know, under this cold chiropteran body is just a person trying to see his brothers again. All I want is to see my brothers and that requires those blood samples. I'll just take them and we can put this whole thing behind us."

"I'm sorry but I used the last of it on Saya." said Julia still eying the cell phone while lying though her teeth.

"I don't know why you are still lying to me Julia. I really don't want to harm you or your baby but if you keep playing with me like this I'll be forced to. At that Julia gasped. _"How did he know that I was pregnant?"_

"Like I said earlier Julia, I've been watching you and I know everything and I mean everything." Nathan said as if he was reading her mind. "Now tonight I'm going to take something and it will either be those blood samples or you and your baby's lives. Make your choice."

**MEANWHILE**

Kai got off of his motorcycle, put his helmet under his arm and walked towards the quiet building. As he opened the door he was greeted by David who did not only look tired but incredibly irritated.

"What happened to you?" Kai said pointing at the older man.

"I fell on my way down the stairs." True, when David is tired and half asleep, he tends to do dumb things but Kai never thought that he would be that dumb. Too bad Kai was too anxious about Saya to care.

"Where is she?" Asked Kai with his heart beating in anticipation.

"She up the stairs. come on." David said has he and Kai went back into the building towards Julia.

**BACK TO JULIA**

She was caught, with nowhere to go. If she even moved he could easily slit her throat. She had no choice. If she stalled any longer while trying to come up with a plan to get out of this he would surely kill her. It was either the samples or her and her baby's lives._ "I have no choice but to give him the samples." _she thought.

"Fine, you win. I'll tell you." Julia said, defeated.

"I knew you'd see it my way. Now where are they?" Nathan said with a smile on his face.

"Julia!" Nathan whipped around with Julia still in his grasp to see two guns pointing at him. The holders of said guns were David and Kai.

"What are you doing here Nathan?" David asked with rage in his voice.

"Why, I was just having a chat with my old friend Julia here. You came just in time. We were talking about the blood samples of Hibiki and Kanade." Nathan said as if that was what really was going on. (A/N Technically that was really what was going on but you know what I mean)

"Why do you need them?" asked Kai with the same rage in his voice.

"Well since you won't give me the twins, I thought that I would wait until my brothers came back to get them. But in order to bring back my brothers, I need their blood. She kept refusing for awhile but soon gave in and was about to give it to me when you rudely interrupted." said Nathan sounding like he was actually offended.

"Let go of her." David said still enraged.

"I'm afraid I can't do that until she gives me the samples and I know you don't want me to hurt your wife and child David now do you?" Said Nathan. David stiffened.

"Now, we can do this the easy way or the hard decide." There was nothing but dead silence until Nathan screamed as two medical tools used to cut open specimens flew into his arm. As he used his other arm to pull the annoying instruments out, Julia used this opportunity to escape from his grasp and run behind David.

"Julia, are you okay?" David asked while watching Nathan

"Yes, I'm fine." Julia said while watching Nathan too.

"What was that?" Nathan said as he finished pulling them out. As soon as he said that another one went right into his back and his other arm. Nathan screamed again and spun around and saw the person who was stabbing him: A red-eyed Saya with an incredibly fierce look on her face. She just stood there, waiting for him to do something else so she could stab him again with the sharp object in her hand.

"It seems that I will have to postpone this a bit longer but I will be back Julia I promise you that. I will be watching. Bye." and with that, Nathan was gone and the only people in the room were David, Julia, Kai, and Saya who still has not calmed down. She just stood there, staring at them as if she was about to kill them, but she did not hurt them yet.

"Saya." Kai said as he stepped forward a little "Saya, it's me Kai. Your brother."

Saya's eyes began to turn back into her normal brown orbs. "Kai" she said before darkness over took her and she passed out. Kai caught her before she hit the ground and just held her there and looked at her. _"Saya" _he thought as he smiled _"Welcome back"_.

**A/N man, 1,213 words. Well thanks again for such nice reveiws and the more you reveiw the more I'll update so please r/r and I'll update as soon as I can!**


	9. Hibiki and Kanade

**A/N I'm so sorry but as you know, schools back in session and because I'm a procrastinator, I got swamped with work.I will still try my best to update sooner.**

Disclaimer: All I own are my writings and my Christmas presents and birthday presents!

**Chapter 9**

"Did ya get to see her?! Did ya?! An excited Kanade whispered to her twin who just got back from being scolded by Kai. All day, both of the little girls had tried to sneak into the room where Saya slept to try to see what their Aunt looks like. Sure, they saw pictures of her, but they wanted to see her in person.

"No. I almost opened the door but he was there! It was like he popped out of nowhere!" Hibiki said said as she plopped down on her little bed."But I did see something black."

"That was probably her hair!" Kanade said getting excited again."OK, I'm going." She said as she quietly opened the door onlt to right into Kai.

"What do you think you're doing?" Kai said while standing over the small girls.

"Nothin. We just want juice."Hibiki lied while staring at her twin.

"Sure, and I guess that on your way back to your room, you were just going to try and peek into your Aunt's room." Kai said crossing his arms.

"Maybe." Kanade said quietly, looking away from Kai."Why can't we see her yet?"

Kai sighed."Look, Aunt Saya is still is coming over to see if she is okay and when she wakes up, you two can see her the second her eyes open okay?"

"kay!"Both girls said happily.

"Good. Now do you think you can play in your room until Mao comes over?"

"Kay." Both girls said in a sadder tone now that they have to stay in their room even longer.

"Good. It won't be long. I'll bring some lunch up soon." Kai said as he left.

* * *

Only 15 minutes went by but to Hibiki and Kanade, it seemed like a million years.

"Hey Kanade."

"Yea?" Kanade answered, stopping the ball she threw.

"Did ya ever wonder why we are so big?" Hibiki asked her little sister.

"What do you mean?" Kanade said, looking at her questioningly.

" Well, once I heard Kai say that we are 4 months old. When I saw Ms. Julia at the hospital place I saw babies that were 4 months old and thay were small. Really small. Small as puppies. How come we are so big?"

"I dunno. Maybe the babies were small. We can't be babies. Hibiki, did ya ever notice that Kai calls us girls? If we were really 4 months old, Kai would call us babies. You heard wrong." Kanade said as she started to throw her ball against the wall again.

"But, why are we so smart?"

Kanade stopped throwing her ball again and sighed. "what do you mean now?"

"We know how to read and we can spell our full names, but we don't go to school. Kai says that kids go to school to learn, but we don't, Why?"

"I don't know. Maybe we're just born smart."Kanade said as she tried to go back to playing.

"Kanade." Hibiki said sounding a bit sad.

"What now!" Kanade said in frustration.

"What do you think our Mommy is like?" Kanade stopped her ball again and looked sadly at her twin.

"I dunno. Kai doesn't talk about her. i bet you she looked like us and her and Kai loved each other. She was probably nice and sweet and her and auntie Saya probably got along like us. Did you know her and Auntie Saya were twins like us?" Kanade said as she sat down on the bed next to Hibiki.

"Yea. I can't wait to see Auntie Saya and talk to her about mommy. If they were twins then that mean s that Auntie Saya looks like her so we can atleast get to see what she looks like." Hibiki said wishfully. Suddenly, they heard a a small bang coming from their right wall and both girls started to back against the opposite wall.

"What was that?" Hibiki said, frightened.

Kanade stared blankly for a second before breaking out into a huge smile. "That's Auntie Saya's room! She must be awake!" Hibiki and Kanade didn't need to know anymore before they dashed out of their room t o the room next to them, quietly openign the door just in case Kai was in there, to come across a disoriented looking woman with shoulder length black hair and Brown eyes.

"Wha, where am I?" Saya asked the two girls with shocked looks on their faces.

Kai came running up the stairs and saw the girls in the doorway. He quickly ushered them out and downstairs to Mao and Julia (With multiple protests from the grils) and came back up and closed the door.

"Saya. How are you feeling?" He said while kneeling down to look at her straight in the face. Saya took a good look of her surroundings and then stared at Kai for a moment.

"Kai. where are we?"

"We're back home Saya. You're home."

"Kai. Has it been 30 years? You look the same as you were when I fell asleep."

"Well, it hasn't been 30 years exactly. Everything will be explained soon. But first, There are some people who want to see you." Kai said as he stood up and held his hand out to her.

Outside of the room, up on the roof, all of these events were being watched by a seemingly young man with black hair tied in a ponytail with a blue ribbon, holding what seemed to be a cello case.

"Saya. Welcome back." The young man said with a smile on his face.

A/N I think this chapter really shows what the twins think about what's going on and their personalities. Anyway, like I said, I procrastinated in Geometry and Worls History so now I have to get caught up but I will try to update sooner. Thanks for reading!


	10. Author's Note

**A/N Just a small note. All this weekend and week I will be updating revised versions of the previous chapters and then I will add on chapter 10. the previous chapters include information that I forgot to mention so please read. If you don't feel like it then somewhere along in the story I may add some kind of flashback or something. So look forward to ** **the revamped chapters and Chapter 10! I've already revamped Chapter 1 so take a look at it!**


	11. Questions, Suprises and Tears

**A/N Sorry I'm about at least 3 to 4 weeks late with this but all was peaceful until all of my teachers decided to spring surprise projects and papers along with regular homework. Then the credit deadline rolled around and well, lets just say that it wasn't that bad but I still had little time on my hands and other obligations other than school. At least I got to revamp the previous chapters. So anyway, sorry for the wait and here you go. Enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter 10**

Saya was led down the stairs by Kai and into a room filled with the faces of people that were like family to her and two faces that she had not recognize. They all stared directly at her. Julia, Mao and Lewis all had warm smiles on their faces. The twins looked at their aunt with shock and wonder. Even David had a small hidden smile. Saya looked and studied all of their faces for a moment, trying to pinpoint any difference or sign of aging. When she found none, she turned her eyes to the twins.

"Saya, they're Hibiki and Kanade." Kai whispered in her ear.

Saya's eyes widened in disbelief and her mouth opened as she began to look back and forth from the twins to everyone else.

"Wha, what? How, I...... what's going on?" Saya said as she turned to Kai, her face confused and distressed.

"Calm down Saya. Sit down and we'll explain everything." Kai said as he ushered her over to the couch. He then remembered that Hibiki and Kanade were still in the room and when Saya sat down he walked over and whispered something in Lewis' ear. Lewis then walked over to the twins, picked both of them up, one in each arm, and carried them into the kitchen.

"Hey! No fair!"

"Come on! Let us stay Uncle Lewis!" Hibiki screamed as she wiggled and kicked, trying to get out of his grasp.

"Lets go girls. I'll make you nice lunch and then you can help me make food for everyone else. This is no conversation for little girls." Lewis said as he carried the girls into the kitchen with a big smile on his face and locked the door behind him.

Once they were gone, Kai turned to Saya and Knelt down in front of her. "Saya, now I know this may freak you out but you've only been asleep foe 3 months."

"What?! But the twins and......"

"Saya, calm down. We found a way to wake you up early without you losing control. Here, I'll let Julia explain." Kai said, turning to Julia who then stood up and walked towards Saya.

"After experimenting with the twins blood, we realized that their blood cannot crystallize their twin. When mixed with Diva's crystallized blood, the blood liquefied. We then theorized that the twins blood could wake you prematurely. We tried and well, here we are now."

Saya sat there, taking it all in. She took a few deep breaths and then looked up at Julia."But, if I've only been asleep for 3 months, then why do Hibiki and Kanade look so much older and nobody else has changed?"

Julia pushed her glasses back against her face. " It seems that Hibiki and Kanade are growing at an accelerated rate. Not only do they look like they're 5 years old although they're only 5 months old, but theirs minds are that of 8 year olds."

" Wow." Saya said as she stared into space, thinking. The silence in the room and Saya's thinking was interrupted by the sound of her stomach growling. Kai laughed.

"Come on, lets go get you some food."

* * *

After eating, Saya talked with Kai, the twins and everyone, Learning about everything that everyone has been doing for the past 3 months. After dinner had been cleared, Saya stepped out of Omoro's and looked at the world before her. She thought back to all that has happened in the past 3 months and while she was awake. She decided she wanted to see more.

" Kai, I'm going out. I'll be back soon." She yelled into the house and then left. She visited her favorite places in Okinawa. The park, the school, the family grave. When she came to the beach, she sat down and dug her fingers into the thought back to all of the things that occurred there. Those thoughts caused her to remember someone. The one hat has always been with her. He was he closest friend but he wasn't in that room today.

"Haji." Saya said aloud, knowing that no one would hear her. Tears began to fall from her face as she remembered that night at the MET, where Haji gave hie life to save everyone else. She laid on her side in the sand and tears fell harder as she began to sob. over her lost love. She remembered about how she used to stay in her room and cry like this after that night. The one thing that hurt the most though, was the last thing that he said to her.

_"I love you"_

She cried even harder when those words came into her mind. He had loved her and she had loved him. They shared a kiss confirming those feelings only minutes before he was taken from her. She clings to the thought of him coming back to her, kissing her and telling her that he loves her again. There are times where she can practically hear him call her in her mind.

_"Saya"_

She could still hear him now. I t was like he was still here with her.

"Saya."

Saya stopped her crying when she realized that the voice was not coming from her head. she sat up and wiped her tears.

"Saya." The voice was louder.

She turned around and for the second time in one day she widened her eyes in shock and disbelief as she saw the person she was crying about standing before her. For a moment she thought that this was just another day dream, but the voice called her again.

"Saya." Haji said.

She was convinced. She ran towards him as fast as she could. She pushed herself into his arms and the dam burst. She cried into his coat while holding him tightly, afraid that he would disappear like in her dreams. Haji wrapped his arms around her, putting one hand one her head and comforting her like he used to do.

"Saya, welcome back." Haji said as he continued to hold her. All Saya could do at the moment was cry and hold onto him. She cried for probably 5 minutes and held Haji for 8 before she was certain that she wasn't dreaming and he wasn't going to disappear.

When she did, she looked up into his eyes. the same eyes that she saw 5 months ago. " It's really you right?"

Haji smiled warmly and hugged her one more time. She stayed in his embrace for another 3 minutes, taking in his scent and enjoying the feeling of being in his arms. After they broke the embrace, Saya grabbed Haji's hand and walked with him back to Omoro's, her heart filled with happiness.

**A/N Well, I hope you enjoyed Chapter 10! Once again sorry for such a long wait. I hate it when teachers surprise ****you with more assignments. ****One last thing. I would like your opinion on two things: **

**1. I've been thinking of changing Yumi and Ayumi's names**. **If so, does anyone have any suggestion?**

**2. I have titles for my chapters. Would you like it if I put the chapter titles up?**

**Please review and answer my questions!  
**


	12. Author's Note Again

**Author's Note**

**Well, after reading the reviews I put up the names of the chapters (as you can see) and thanks to Aldedron for telling me their actual names and so, because I like sticking close to the actual plot line of the show (no offense to any AU writers because I read AU fanfics too) I am changing their names to Hibiki and Kanade. So now that I've changed their names, look forward to Chapter 11-Third Kiss! You should see their names change in the other chapters as well. Thanks to everyone who suggested names!  
**


	13. Third Kiss

A/N I'm so sorry for not updating! Everything that I planned to do had to be pushed back because of writer's block, work and annoying teachers. I finally finished my four week summer program at UPitt when I read your reviews again and I just had to go straight back to work on it! Thank you for the wonderful reviews and I hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 11 - Third Kiss**

Kai was sitting on the couch, watching TV when he heard the door open. He looked nervous as he turned off the TV and walked towards the door.

_"Okay, I'll just tell her and try to calm her down if she freaks out."_ He thought as his nervousness grew. He knew that she had too many shocks today and that this one maybe too much for her too handle right now. He didn't want to tell her but everyone else is pushing him to do so.

**Half an hour ago...**

_"You have to tell her tonight Kai! Nathan could come back at anytime and she has to be prepared! Especially since not only Nathan, but also chiropteran_s _are on the loose! Mao screamed into the phone. Kai winced away from the phone while Mao went on her rant. When she was done he heard Julia's voice enter the three-way conversation._

_"Kai, it would be better to tell her now rather than her to find out later by Nathan attacking Omoro's again." She said in a calm and collected voice._

_Kai sighed. "I know, I know. But I don't want to shock her too much today. She's had so much to deal with already. This may be just too much. She just woke up, give her a few days."_

_"But Kai, in a few days another chiropteran could attack and-" David 's voice was interrupted by Mao._

_"Kai, she needs to know! Either you tell her or I will." Judging by Mao's voice, he knew that she wasn't bluffing._

_"Okay, okay. I'll tell her." Kai said defeated._

_Then Julia's voice came back. "Good. Remember to come by tomorrow. We need to discuss the situation. Bye."_

_"Bye." Kai sighed and hung up._

**Back to Kai**_  
_

_"Okay, here goes"_ He thought as he went to greet her.

"Hey Saya. Where did you go? You've been gone since..." Kai stopped when he saw who was standing with her. _"Great, another surprise."_

"Haji! You decided to show yourself to her. What took you so long? He said with fake humor.

"Wait, you knew he was here? Why didn't you tell me?" Saya said narrowing her eyes.

_"Shit." _He thought and smiled nervously.

"Well, I knew he was going to come back eventually. Besides, you've dealt with a lot today." Kai frowned as he remembered what he had to do and moved to sit down. "There is still something else that I have to tell you."

Saya walked over to the table and sat down across from Kai while Haji stayed near the door. Kai looked down at his hands for a brief moment and took a deep breath.

"Okay, I didn't want to tell you this until at least tomorrow but Julia, David and Mao said that I should tell you now so here it is. Nathan's alive." Kai said slowly, drawing out the last part.

"What? He is?" For the third time in one day was at a loss for words and confused. _"All of this happened in three months?"_ She sat there for another moment before she was able to speak.

"How is he alive? What does he want?" Saya asked with trace of anger in her voice.

"Well, he attacked us twice. Once here at Omoro's he came for the twins and then he attacked Julia at the lab trying to steal blood that she collected from the twins. We also had a chiropteran attack."

Saya 's eyes filled with anger "So what happened?"

"Haji took care of him and the chiropteran when they came here and when he attacked Julia you woke up and fought him off."

"I did?." Saya said in surprise.

"Yeah, but your eyes were red and after you chased him off you passed out again."

"What does he want with Hibiki and Kanade's blood?" She said softly and looked down at the table.

"Julia says that she thinks she knows why and wants to meet with us tomorrow afternoon." Kai stood up." I'm going to bed. Goodnight Saya, Haji." Then he went up to his bedroom. _"Well, that wasn't as bad as I thought it would be."_ Kai thought as he sighed in relief.

Saya sat at the table after he went upstairs, still looking down at her hands with a worried look on her face. "I thought this was over." she said quietly. She stood up and walked towards Haji, her eyes filled with sadness and worry. "We should be done with fighting. Diva's gone right? The reason for killing Diva was so that we could live in peace but now we have to fight again. What is Nathan's motive for attacking us and why are chiropterans appearing? Do I just continue fighting Haji?"

"Yes, sadly. But even if you have to continue fighting, you will eventually find peace." Haji wrapped his arms around Saya. "and until the fighting ends I will stay by your side Saya."

" I know you will and that's why I can fight now. If I have to, I will fight but I hope that soon we can all just live in peace together like back when we were at The Zoo or when I first came to live here." She pulled out of his embrace and began to walk up the stairs. "Are you staying tonight Haji?" turned back to him and asked.

"If that is what you wish Saya." He said and began to follow her to her room. She changed into her sleeping clothes in the bathroom and then walked to her room and turned out the ceiling light. She then walked over to Haji. "Goodnight." she said and then raised her head, leaning toward him for a kiss. He returned the kiss and they stood there, kissing and feeling the same way that they felt the last time they kissed 5 months ago. All too soon, Saya pulled away and then crawled into her bed, falling asleep in minutes with Haji watching over her.

A/N I'll try to continue updating more frequently because I have the time now. Thank you so much for the nice reviews they are what keep me writing. See ya next time!


	14. Final Chapter

I've decided to end this story. I'm sorry to everyone who enjoyed it but I've lost interest in it and after all these years and everything that has happened in my life I've actually forgotten where I was going with the plot. I will still write fanfiction, probably not any blood plus fic but I was thinking of posting a fanfiction collection for the Walking Dead game that I wrote on Tumblr. Once again I'm sorry. I'm going to keep all of these chapters saved on my computer though in case I try to start it up again though but after a while I'm taking this version down. Thank you to everyone who has been following and reviewing this story. You encouragement and words are what helped me improve my writing to what it is now and I can see with this fic how much my writing has improved over time. I also still hope to come out one day with another blood plus fanfiction again. I still love re-watching the show and am on my 4th time re-watching it, with this being the first time I'm showing it to my sister! Once again, thanks for following me all this time!

3


End file.
